Zanaris
'Appearance' Zanaris is a white dragon with gleaming scales. She is quite thin with quite a few faint scars across her back and face. She is not a very big dragon by any means. She would be about the height of a fully grown human if she stood on her hind legs. She has two small spiraling horns growing out of the top of her head. Her eyes are normally yellow. She has a monocle to help her see out of her left eye, as she suffered a Vyrewatch attack that made her vision blurry in that eye. She also has a clockwork tail, which she designed herself. She is 23 years old, but she seems much younger than that. 'Personality' Zanaris is very timid, even around people she knows. She is very intelligent though, and she likes to study and make things. She gets a lot of flashbacks of her history, which makes her scared most of the time, which contributes to her timidness. She stutters quite a lot, especially when she feels vulnerable. 'Powers' Zanaris has the power of flight, fire breath and a crystal breath that will heal some injuries. She cannot use the crystal breath on command, and when she does, it can hurt her. She is very good with magic, and she can sometimes use magic without the use of runes. Zanaris’ eyes also glow cyan when she is enraged or threatened, or her friends are in danger. The cyan eyes make her much more powerful and it gives her the confidence to fight and defend herself and her friends. Like the crystal fire ability, this leaves her very weak and she cannot control when it happens. 'Skills' Zanaris is very good at herblore, but she can only make simple potions, such as anti-poisons that she gives to those in need. She also likes to smith things and craft them into armour or spare parts for Dwarven machinery. Zanaris also likes to make little gadgets, such as her most recent one, a night-light that glows cyan. She is good at magic and (naturally) firemaking. Zanaris is a fast runner and can evade enemies easily. 'History' Zanaris was born in the wilderness. When she was only a month old, her father brutally murdered her mother before her eyes, and was about to kill her as well until a group of men rushed into the cave, killing her father and capturing Zanaris. They knocked her unconscious and when she woke up, she was tied to a mine cart with chains in a dark tunnel. A man came along and whipped her until she pulled the mine cart along, which was full of ore and stone. After hours of struggling, she was untied from the mine cart and led up a set of stairs into a desert compound. It was now clear that she was in a slave camp. She was thrown into a jail cell where she stayed for the night. The next day, they branded the number "24" into her back. She was sent to work and hardly ever fed. When they were allowed a short break, some of the guards would taunt her by holding her over a well by her back leg. This continued for several years. One night, she couldn't sleep because she wondered what it would be like on the other side of the wall; she wondered what it would be like to be free. She had become strong enough to climb onto the small window high in the wall, and she was thin enough to squeeze though. She quickly scrambled over the rocks to freedom. She journeyed across Gielinor to Lumbridge, where she found a few adventures talking about finding somewhere called Zanaris. She liked this name so she took it, as it was a much better name than 24. She eventually found her way to a walled city called Falador where she collapsed. She was found by the White Knights of Falador where they took care of her, until they found out her heart was wearing out from all the stress it was under. They took her to the Dwarven Mining Guild where they designed her a new heart, which was then placed where her old heart was and works perfectly. She stayed with the White Knights after this. She had journeyed around Gielinor ever since. 'Trivia' *Zanaris does not like fighting, but she will help a friend in need. *She has a habit of calling people 'Mister' and 'Miss'. *She made her monocle and her tail herself. Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Dragon Category:Female